The Daughter of Poseidon
by akizarulez
Summary: This is about the Daughter of Poseidon who is going to help all the seven defeat Gaea with another Demigod named Tristan.
1. Chapter 1

The name is Primrose Garner. I am 15, have tan skin, long straight black hair that goes to hips, and soft ocean blue/sea green eyes. (My eyes can never decide which color they should be.)

I am the daughter of a Gypsy women who travels. Her name is Katharina Garner. She has long beautiful black hair that is curly and soft ocean blue eyes. She tells people their fortunes and she is always right. My mother also takes me to the beach because I love the water for some reason.

"Mother. Where are we going today?" I asks my mother as she drives us somewhere new.

She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a few curls hung down to make her face stick out. She is also wearing a white blouse with a long blue skirt with ruffles and blue and white heels. She is also wearing a bandana around her hair. It made her look younger than people say how old she is.

She smiles and it makes her face look younger, but her eyes look older and wiser.

"My sweet, Rose. We are going to the beach today for a swim." she says looking at me.

"Finally!" I say sighing and smiling at her.

She laughs at my enthusiasm.

X

So we are at the beach right now and I am swimming in the water like I always do.

I dive under the waves and I notice that I am in a beautiful coral reef. I see all kinds of fish and they circle around me. It's probably just my imagination, but I thought I heard the fish call me _A Daughter of Poseidon._

So I go to the top and breath in some air and look back at my mother who is watching me with a smile. I smile back so she doesn't know that something is wrong.

So I go up to the beach and sit by my mother.

"What's the matter?" she asks me looking at me with a worried expression.

"What does Daughter of Poseidon mean?" I ask looking at my mother's sad expression.

"You know now?" she asks me.

"Yes. Let's just say a few fish told me." I say looking at her with a corny smile.

"Well, the truth is that you really are a Daughter of Poseidon. He is the God of the Seas. He is a Greek God and he is your father." she says looking at me.

"Wait what?" I say in disbelief.

"It's true my precious, Rose." she says hugging me against her.

"What does that mean?" I ask looking up at her with my soft ocean blue/sea-green eyes.

"I have to take you to a camp that your father said that you should have gone to when you were younger, but I could protect you so I didn't like the idea of letting you go. So I kept monsters at bay and we have been safe. But I think that you now have to go to this Camp Half-Blood where you will be trained and protected from the monsters after you." says my mother as I feel her tears hit my face.

"M-Mom…" I stutter as tears start flowing down my face and my voice cracks. I couldn't bare the thought of being separated from her.

"Let's go baby. We need to get you to Long Island." says my mother pulling me up with her and we both walked to the car.

"If I am a Daughter of Poseidon then wouldn't monsters want to attack me all the time?" I ask as my mother drives forward to the highway.

My mother's eyes widened as she thought about it. So she kept her eyes peeled for anything suspicious and I just kept my eyes peeled.

X

I remember passing out in the back of the car and smiling as I thought of my great childhood with my mother.

*Dream(Flashback)*

"Rose!" says my mother shaking me awake.

"Hmm?" I said grumpily half-awake.

"We're going to the beach today for a swim. Want to get up so we can?" she says smiling down at me with her beautiful soft ocean blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" I say getting up and following her to the kitchen.

She made me some blueberry pancakes and we laughed as we ate them. Then we got ready to go to the beach. I put on my favorite ocean blue one-piece bathing suit.(She was like eight at the time. J)

My mother wore her favorite sea foam green two-piece bathing suit that made her eyes pop and sparkle. She smiled down at me as I skipped around her in excitement.

So we both got in her little car and drove to the beach.

As soon as we got to the beach I jumped out and ran into the water with my mother behind me. We were in the shallow water and I was splashing her as she splashed me.

Her soft ocean blue eyes sparkled as we laughed and splashed each other with the salty sea water. I always loved the sea and loved to be in the water because I always felt more alive when I was in the water.

Then it started to rain and thunder could be heard as I sat in the backseat of the car pouting. I loved the sea, but rain always had to ruin my fun and I hated the rain.

Then I heard something and looked outside to see a man standing in the rain. He had sea green eyes and black hair. He was smiling at me and waving as we left the sea behind for today and I waved back not knowing that I had just seen my father…

*End of Dream(Flashback)*

I woke up startled and I looked around to see that I was still in the car and my mother was still driving, but the weird thing was that it was raining.

Like that day we went to the beach seven years ago…

I smiled as I remembered that. It was exactly like my dream. Right now I started to get curious and so I turned toward my mother and started to ask her something, but she beat me to it.

"You are wondering about that man on the beach seven years ago aren't you?" she asks looking back at me with a sad expression.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" I ask curiously.

"You talk in your sleep." she says like it was the easiest answer to give.

I flushed in embarrassment. I didn't know that I talked in my sleep!

"It's okay. You haven't talked in your sleep since you were three. You only do it when you are having a good dream." she says laughing at my flushed face.

"But who was that man?" I ask remembering the tall man with sea green eyes and black hair.

"Your father…" says my mother under her breathe. I almost didn't catch it, but I heard it.

"Why was my father waving at me and not coming to meet me?" I ask as tears roll down my face in frustration.

"Sweetie. He really wanted to meet you, but Zeus intervened and so he didn't get the chance to speak to you." says my mother looking at me with a sad expression.

"How do you know so much about the gods?" I ask whipping away the tears.

"I am a demigod as well." says my mother smiling at me.

"What!" I say more like an answer than a question.

"I am a Greek Demigod. My mother is a Goddess. I am a Daughter of Aphrodite." she says smiling at me with her beautiful soft ocean blue eyes shining.

"A-Aphrodite… The Goddess of Love?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes. I am the Daughter of the Goddess of Love." says my mother smiling.

"So how much farther until we get to the camp?" I ask.

"We are already here." says my mother putting on the breaks.

I look over only to see a hill with a tree on it.

"That's it?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

My mother just chuckles at my bored expression.

"No. Camp Half-Blood is over that hill. When you reach it you can see the whole camp and you will be safe." she says looking at me with a sad expression.

"Your not coming with me?" I ask on the brink of tears.

"No. My time at Camp Half-Blood was over years ago and now it is your time to go. My mother once said that I was a special daughter of Aphrodite. She said that I was different and she said my daughter would be special as well." my mother says whipping away the stray tears and pushing my hair behind my ear.

"She knew you were going to have me and she knew that you had to give me up." I say as I let all my tears spill over.

She whipped away my tears and let me cry into her shoulder as I realized that I might never see my mother again.

"She also said that my daughter would get a special ability and that she would be known as a daughter to her as much as she was a daughter to me. Rose you are the most precise thing the Gods could give me and I knew that I would lose you someday. That you would die if you weren't protected by this camp. So you have to go. You have to go to this camp and survive. Grow up like I did and have children." she says as she cries in my hair.

"I will survive and see you again one day, Mom. How did you protect me all these years?" I ask curiously.

"This bracelet and ring." she says handing them to me. The bracelet looked like it was made of gold and bronze pearls and the ring was silver with a blue and green stone in it. It looked simple, but it meant more to me than anything. It was a piece of my mother and father.

"What do they do?" I ask looking down at them.

"The bracelet turns into a sword that your father gave you before he left and the ring is anything you need. It was my gift from my mother. She gave it to me when you were born. She said that you would need it one day." my mother says looking at the simple pieces of jewelry that meant everything to her, my father, and grandmother. They were the things that kept me alive all these years and that I was going to stay safe when I used them.

"How do they work?" I ask so I wouldn't get myself killed the first time I tried to use them.

"You just flick your wrist and the bracelet turns into the sword, while you tell the ring verbally or mentally what you want to do." she says and looks at me. "Good-bye, my precise, Rose."

She says that and kisses me on the forehead before I get out of the car.

Then she drives off waving good-bye to me. So I put the bracelet on my right wrist and the ring on my middle finger on my right hand.

So I start to walk towards the hill and the earth rumbles.

Great! Just great! Something is going to come and kill me now! Just freaking dandy!

So I started sprinting towards the hill and I was half-way there when an arrow whizzes by my head.

'Oh boy!' was the first thought I got when that happened. More like a sarcastic comment!

So I picked up the pace because I didn't want to become monster chow before I learned how to fight. I looked at the hill closely and started to notice kids on the hill in armor.

Then I looked behind me to see some kind of lizard women chasing me with bows and arrows.

Oh frick!

So I pushed myself harder and ran at a speed that wasn't possible.

When I got to the hill I collapsed on it, but it was to soon to collapse because I still had a few feet to go.

Then I turned and saw the lizard women come upon me and for some reason I flicked my wrist and out came a sword made of gold and bronze. It glowed with a powerful light and it was three feet long.

Then out of some impulse I swung as they came upon me and then the creatures turned into dust. I gagged at the yellow dust.

Then one of the kids came up to me. She looked like she was sixteen, had long curly blonde hair, and had these strange stormy gray eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks as her stormy gray eyes seemed to see into my soul.

"You first." I say blandly.

"Very cocky aren't you?" she says chuckling.

"Yep. Now who are you?" I ask the same question she asked me.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. Goddess of Architecture, Wisdom, and Strategy." she says smiling. "Who are you?"

"Primrose Garner. Daughter of Poseidon. God of the Seas." I say smirking at all their bewildered expressions.

"How have you survived this long?" was the question I heard from all the demigods.

"My mother is a demigod as well. Do you guys know an Emily Garner, Daughter of Aphrodite?" I ask blinking.

"Yes." says everyone.

"She is a famous demigod who even though being a Daughter of Aphrodite was fearless." says Annabeth looking at me.

"Yep. That's my mom." I say remembering how she said that she would always protect me even if it meant giving up her life. She had told me this when I was eight. I hadn't known what she was talking about, but now I understood.

"Well, we need you to come and meet Chiron." says Annabeth looking me over. I looked at the sword in my hand and flicked my wrist and the sword turned back into a bracelet.

"The only other person who had a weapon like that was Percy…" I heard some of the demigods say as I walked by. Who was Percy? I would later find out that he is my brother.

X

We came to this big house that was white and sitting in front of it was a man in a wheelchair, but as we approached I saw the man stand out of the wheelchair and grow from the waist down a horse body?

I thought I was going crazy, but Annabeth told me that Chiron was a Centaur. A creature that was part-man part-horse.

I felt my confidence waver as we approached Chiron.

"Who is this Annabeth? Is she new?" asks Chiron looking at me like Annabeth had done earlier.

"Yes. She is a Daughter of _Poseidon._" she says and I heard her voice crack when she said my father's name.

"Annabeth. It is okay. We will find Percy when you go to the Roman Camp." says Chiron looking at a heartbroken Annabeth.

"Who is this Percy I keep hearing about?" I ask so bluntly.

"He is a Son of Poseidon and he would be considered your brother. He is also Annabeth's boyfriend." says Chiron looking at me.

"Oh." I say all too stupidly.

"So what is your name?" he asks looking at me.

"Primrose Garner, but call me Rose." I say looking at him.

"I also heard that you are a Granddaughter of Aphrodite. Is this true?" he asks looking at me.

"Unfortunately." I say sighing.

"I heard your mother is Emily Garner. She was a great demigod. Survived all these years and had a kid too with a god." says Chiron cracking a smile.

"Well, I should probably go to this-" I start to say, but I am interrupted by all these demigods running onto the porch and trampling me in the process.

"Rachael is having another prophecy!" they all say as I try to stand up and shake off the lightheadedness.

After they say that they run over me again with Chiron and I feel even more lightheaded.

Annabeth helps me up and grins at me.

"Let's go see this." she says and leads me to where a bunch of demigods are gathered.

Then I hear this voice saying, "_Two Demigods must help the Seven, They will travel to the camp who is under attack. They will understand the way to defeat the great force or they will die trying to go down the right coarse."_

That didn't sound reassuring… I looked around to see all of them looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I ask starting to sweat drop.

"As soon as you come to camp she has a prophecy. Well it didn't make that much sense. So you must be one of the demigods." says a girl who I guessed was a Daughter of Aphrodite. Great. Just peachy!

The girl that had the prophecy looks at me and her eyes show great fear.

"You are one, but the other one is out of sight. I can't tell who the other demigod is, but I can tell that he is very powerful." says Rachael looking at me with sympathy.

Just great! The other demigod had to be a boy! I don't get along with some guys. Well, I beat the crap out of them because my ADHD did not help much.

"Oh boy…" I say quietly and looking down to hide the fear that was plain as day on my face.

I felt like I was standing there for what seemed like forever, but it probably was just a few minutes.

I looked up and I could see Annabeth looking at me with sympathetic eyes because I was brand new and I was already being sent on a quest.

For some reason I heard a voice. Like a whisper in the wind say, "_Fear is your enemy, girl. You need not to be scared."_

I looked around me trying to look for the person who said it, but I knew that it wasn't anyone I knew yet.

X

I got this chill down my spine as I ran those words through my head and thought about how he knew that I was scared. I looked around the cabin that was the Poseidon Cabin and thought about how Percy must have felt being all alone in this cabin. Was he ever scared? Did he ever fear anyone?

I thought about my life and how it was simple before I came here. I was only here less than 24 hours and they were sending me on a quest. Me! The girl that know nothing when it comes to fighting.

Then I remembered the impulse I had to kill those lizard women and how that it was like second nature to do that.

I sat down on my bunk and clutched my head between my legs and I stressed over all the things that could happen if this quest went wrong. The thing that kept popping into my mind was: Your going to die.

"Why me? Why?" I say looking at the fountain in the cabin and the statue of my father. Why me….?

So I lay down for the night and pass out as a think about all this.

Then I was somewhere else and it was dark… I mean really dark.

Then I looked around and saw three figures standing there talking. One had long black hair that was like perfect and she had red eyes that are glowing and she was tall and beautiful and slender. She was also very abnormally pale. The other one was a big muscular guy who had black shaggy hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. The final figure was in a black cloak and I could see deep green eyes peak out from midnight black bangs. He was really tall and he had this powerful aura that made a shiver go down my spine.

"There is a New Prophecy, Tristan. It says something about two demigods and one of them will be heading this way soon. Her name is Primrose, but she goes by Rose." says the perfect women and then I noticed fangs. Vampire! She was talking about me.

I guess Tristan was the tall dude with dark green eyes. I sighed and then the dude named Tristan turned towards me and smirked.

"Hello… Rose." he says in my direction and my breathe hitched. He could hear me!

"Who are you?" I say to him.

"My name is Tristan Caller. Son of Pluto and I am the second demigod of the Prophecy. Can't wait to meet you." he says smiling wider.

Then I was jolted awake and I was covered in sweat and I was shaking. What just happened?

I looked around to see no one in my room and it was still dark out.

I lay down and pass back out, but into a dreamless sleep.

X

_The next morning…_

"Rose! Wake up! You have a quest today!" says a voice next to my ear. "GET UP!"

I practically jump out of my bed and land face first on the floor. Ow…

I hear giggling at me.

So I looked up and saw Annabeth smiling at me.

"Morning, Annabeth." I say sitting up groggily and standing up.

"Today's the day." she says smiling.

"Oh great…" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on! You have to go pick out a ride! Well, a Pegasus. You need to ride him to find the camp!" says Annabeth smiling.

So I put on a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, some jeans, and tennis shoes and follow Annabeth to the stables.

X

When we get there I am amazed to see so many horses with wings. They were all so pretty.

Annabeth also told me that me dad was the one who created horses. I had just smiled at the thought of my dad doing that.

"So here we are and that black one is Blackjack. He was Percy's." she says and her voice cracks on my brothers name.

I touch her arm in a comforting gesture. "I'll find him." I say smiling.

She just gives me a weak smile. "Well. When you do. Can you him a message from me?"

"Sure. What do you want me to tell him?" I ask curiously.

She blushes and then smiles brighter. "Hey, Seaweed Brain I hope I get to see you soon and I miss you and the whole camp wishes you were here to help, but your not. So I hope that we will meet sooner than later. Your Owl Head." she says and blushes at the end. I just blink at the nicknames. I hope she doesn't give me one!

"Okay! I'll tell him that when I see him." I say. Then I turn around and look around and say, "Which one of you wants to carry me?"

Then all of a sudden I get an explosion of voices in my head and I yell, "ONE AT A TIME!" as my ears are still ringing.

"_I'll take you if your looking for the boss. I'll call you Boss too. You're his sister. Okay, Boss. I'll take you." says Blackjack in my head._

"Okay. Blackjack I'll ride you." I say sighing.

He chuckles in my head. Wait what?

X

So I went and got my pack ready and then I get on Blackjack and wave good-bye to all the campers that I just met.

I think about what lies ahead and think that maybe I will come out of this alive.

Maybe…

X

**I do not own Percy Jackson Characters, but I do own this story and the characters that you heard of. (Rose, Tristan, and Emily her mom)**

**Me: So comment and tell me what you think!**

**THIS WAS FOURTEEN PAGES LONG!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amaterasu's P.O.V

Hey! The names Amaterasu and I am 15, have sun gold eyes, violet red hair that goes to my waist and I wear in two long pigtails on the side of my head in blue bows. I have tan skin and I am a Daughter of Apollo and Amaterasu the Japanese Goddess who died after giving birth to me.

Okay! I'll tell you how it happened!

My parents met on a night when Zeus was really mad, so he cast an endless storm cloud so all the sun gods worked together to make it stop and they fell in love at first sight and when they would get together there would be an eclipse on the sun since not all gods would be at work and my mother died when she bled to death giving birth to me. Before she died she named me, Amaterasu.

That's how I was brought into this world. I am a Goddess, but I prefer to be a Greek Demigod because I am more like them than a Goddess. My father gave me a silver bow and arrows that materialize when I need them to protect myself.

I wear a Lolita dress that goes to the middle of my calf. It is white and goes to a v-neck where black lace is and then the layer at the bottom is black. I also wear tall black socks that go past my knee. Then I wear tall white and black converse that say Amy. When I am talking to normal people I tell them that my name is Amy.

I look around Long Island curiously as I walk around. I remember feeling the ground shake a bit ago and then I was attacked by some Hellhounds.

I sigh as I think about my life. It sucked growing up on the street because my mother died and not being accepted by the other Japanese Gods because I was a combination of Greek and Japanese. I clenched my fists because they made fun of my father as well.

I also was very powerful. I was a Goddess Mage and I had a great singing voice, but most of all I had this Sun Aura surrounding me. No one noticed if they were normal humans, but if they were demigods and gods they could see it. It was hard to ignore as it shone brightly. But if you got to know me and ignored it then it seemed to lose all of its brightness and then it wouldn't be there. I always thought that it was weird that it seemed to fade at sometimes, but then I just got used to it.

So I was looking around Long Island when I saw this Pegasus flying overhead. It seemed to be flying in search of something or someone. I also noticed that it was carrying a girl on its back so I decided to follow them and find out where they were going.

X

So I followed them pretty far. I lost track at New York, but they seemed to be in search of something so I was curious. People say that curiosity killed the cat, but I knew that that was just something that people said to make sure no one got too curious.

I decided to rest when I saw the Pegasus land with the girl and they were in an alley. I was peaking around from the corner. The girl had long black hair that went to her waist and these eyes that were either soft ocean blue or sea green. They were weird. Then I smelled this scent of ocean and then I looked back at the girl. She must be a daughter of a sea god. She also looked Greek like me. So that only meant that she was a Daughter of Poseidon. She seemed to have this powerful aura coming off of her.

I decided to sneak closer to see what she was saying.

When I got closer she was arguing with the…Pegasus? You have got to be kidding me!

I looked around from my hiding spot and I accidentally hit one of the trash cans. Bob Sagit! Just my luck!

"Who's there?" yelled the girl. "Come out now!"

So I walked out and smiled at her. She seemed to be having this difficult idea of someone sneaking up on her.

"Who are you and what your name?" she says looking at me with her piercing eyes. They seemed to looked pretty deadly right now.

"The names Amaterasu. I am a Daughter of Apollo and the original Amaterasu." I say looking at this girl. "I am a Goddess, but I just feel like a normal person."

"Hello, Amaterasu." she says smiling her mood seeming to change. "The names Primrose, but just call me Rose and I am a Daughter of Poseidon and Emily Garner."

"I knew it!" I say smiling. "You have this ocean like smell to you and you have this very powerful aura."

She just blinks and then she starts laughing and I join her. She seems kind of cool. I smile at this idea of getting a friend. I have never had a friend because people had never stopped to talk to me and get to know me.

So the rest of the day I chatted with Rose as we got something to drink and eat in a coffee shop.

Maybe I have found a friend….

Just maybe I will not be left alone for the rest of my life…

X

**I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own Rose.**

**KilalawakerX3 owns Amaterasu.**

**Me: Comment and Tell me what you think!**


End file.
